


Call on me

by TDaL



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, He just wants to sleep, High Heels, JayTim Week, M/M, Poor Jason - Freeform, jaytimweek:vde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDaL/pseuds/TDaL
Summary: “Jason! Jay! What’s your shoe size?” It was Tim.“What?” Jason’s mind was still waking up.There was a giggle on the other side of the line. High pitched, but definitely Tim. “Your shoe size! I need to know!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the mods for setting up this JayTim Week. I had a blast writing out all of these prompts!

One of the things that Jason valued most was his nights off. Now, anyone who didn’t really know him would be very confused to hear that. Just like any member of their so-called ‘batfamily’ Jason loved being a vigilante. He loved going out and doing what he did best.

However, everyone needed a break once in a while. Jason had called for one when his nose started running and his throat started tingling. The way he saw it, it was always better to take a night or two off to make sure that he wouldn’t get sick rather than let it get too far.

So now he was in bed, curled up in the thickest blankets he had and a glass of water next to his bed to make sure that he stayed hydrated. Sleep and hydration. Both were very important things when it came to making sure that one didn’t get sick.

Being called at three o’clock in the morning definitely wasn’t.

Jason was a light sleeper, and he always made sure that his phone was on during the nights in case someone needed urgent help. The thing was that everyone knew that he was taking tonight off. There was also the fact that it was much too late for anyone to be calling him in regards to their job.

He woke up with a groan, rubbing his face against the pillow. He let his phone ring because there was no way that he was coming out of the cocoon of warm blankets that he was currently in. Or he had been planning to. His phone rang for a second time, and after Jason had let it go to voicemail, it rang for a third time.

For someone to be calling him so incessantly it had to be something important.

Jason didn’t move, just pulled his arm out from under the covers and grabbed his phone, sliding his finger over the screen to accept the call. “Hello?” His voice croaked as he tried to hold back a cough. Damn, he’d hoped that the tingling in his throat would’ve gone away by now.

“Jason! Jay! What’s your shoe size?” It was Tim. Tim, who was supposed to have been on patrol tonight. He’d offered to go out in place of Red Hood.

“What?” Jason’s mind was still waking up.

There was a giggle on the other side of the line. High pitched, but definitely Tim. “Your shoe size! I need to know!”

“Tim…” There was more giggling, but it wasn’t just Tim this time. It sounded distinctly like someone else who was supposed to be out on patrol tonight. “Is that Stephanie in the background?”

“Oh yeah!”

“Hi, Jason!” As Stephanie spoke Jason heard a slight slur to her voice.

He sighed, rolling onto his side so it’d be easier to hold the phone against his ear. “Have you two been drinking?”

“Not a lot!” Tim protested.

Stephanie laughed again, a snort breaking in between. “We’re off the clock and legal now. I know you tried to get Timmy Toes to drink when he was a minor.”

Timmy Toes? Jason was way too tired to deal with this shit. “Tim, babe, call someone to pick you up and take you home.”

“Aw! He called you babe! You two are the cutest!” Stephanie gushed.

Jason would, in fact, argue against that. The petname had kind of slipped out. He usually only called Tim that when it was just the two of them together, because he knew things like this would happen. “Tim, did you hear me?”

“Okay, I promise. But you have to give me your shoe size first,” Tim said, sounding way too serious all of a sudden.

Jason was pretty sure that he didn’t want to know what was going on. “It’s eleven and a half.”

There was some shuffling and then a few intelligible words before his phone started beeping at him. Jason lifted it away from his ear and stared at it. Tim had just hung up on him. No goodbyes or anything. If Tim had been sober, Jason might’ve taken offense. For now he sent a quick text to Cass with the request to make sure that his boyfriend and Tim’s best friend would be taken care of. He knew that he could trust her with their safety. Jason didn’t feel bad either because he knew that Cass often stayed up this late either way.

When he got a confirmation text Jason put his phone on the bedside table and retreated back into his cocoon. Maybe he’d actually be able to sleep in for once.

With a yawn Jason closed his eyes, pulling his legs up under him and scrunching up in an attempt to make sure it got warm under the blankets again.

In retrospect he probably should’ve known that something was wrong with Tim asking him about his shoe size, but he was tired and sick, damn it. Jason definitely should’ve expected to hear his front door slam shut not even an hour after he got off the phone with Tim.

The loud bang woke him up and Jason immediately reached for the knife that he had under his mattress. His mind was already clear and alert. One good thing of training with a paranoid bastard like Bruce Wayne, he supposed. Jason was about to get up when he heard a sudden thump of something falling to the floor and some very explicit language.

Jason sighed. He was able to recognize that voice anywhere. He quickly stashed his knife and got out of bed, the hair on his arms standing on end from stepping into the cold air.

For once he was glad that he’d bundled up for bed because even colder air had been let into his apartment due to the front door opening. Jason walked over to the living room, where Tim was bent down, trying to grab something up off of the floor. “You’re loud.”

Tim’s head snapped up as he looked over at Jason. His hair was mused and his eyes were slightly glazed over. How much had he had to drink? “I’m sorry! I tried to be quiet.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jason was just happy that Tim had gotten here safely. He knew that he had Cass to thank for that. Maybe he would take her out to the Gotham ballet or something. He noticed Tim holding a box. “What’s that?”

“Oh!” Tim stood back up and walked over to Jason, holding the box out in offering. “For you!”

“For me?” Jason suddenly felt worried. He had no idea what to expect. The box that Tim was holding out was pretty big. Kind of like a pizza box, but taller. A moment of closer inspection made Jason realize that it was a shoe box. Was this why Tim had asked him about his shoe size?

“Look at it!” Tim actually bounced on his feet and the box nearly toppled out of his hands.

Jason was barely able to catch the box. The lid slid off and fell onto the floor, revealing what was in the box. “Are those high heels?”

“Yup! They’re for you!” Tim crowded in Jason’s space, pulling out one of the pumps. They were a deep red with golden straps. The front was raised like some kind of platform and the heels were thin and at least six inches.

“Excuse me?” Jason really wasn’t sure how to react to this. Not when his head felt stuffy and Tim was so very excited and drunk off his ass.

Tim grabbed the other heel as well and bent down, grabbing Jason’s feet. “C’mon. You gotta try them on.”

“Tim, there’s no way I’m putting those on.” He was going to break an ankle at the very least, his neck as the worst case scenario.

Tim blinked up at him, his blue eyes wide in confusion and his bangs mused on his forehead. “What?”

Jason sighed and he placed the box on the coffee table. “I’m not wearing the heels.”

“But…” Tim really looked confused. His brows were furrowed and he was starting to frown. “I picked them out for you.”

Jason hadn’t ever dealt with a drunk Tim before, so he really had no idea how to handle this or how Tim was going to react to being rejected. Perhaps he could distract Tim. Hopefully he had a short attention span when he was smashed. “Let’s go to bed, okay?” He held out his hand.

Tim slowly cocked his head and stared up at Jason. His eyes flitted between Jason’s proffered hand and the heels in his own. “You’re trying these on first.”

“Tim, babe, come to bed,” Jason urged him.

“I’ll come to bed if you wear them.” Always resistant to the end.

Jason hung his head with a sigh. “Fine. Fine, but I’m just wearing them. I’m not moving from this spot.”

The smile that was directed towards him was blinding. Jason was totally going to hold this over Tim’s head. In the morning, when Tim was suffering from his hangover, Jason was going to be the least helpful boyfriend in the world.

Jason held his foot up and Tim got to work. He undid the top two straps and gingerly held Jason’s ankle as he slide the hell on Jason’s foot. Tim didn’t set Jason’s foot down until the straps were tight around his ankles. The feeling was strange. Jason felt so off center and he would almost swear that if he stood up straight his head would bang against the ceiling. How in the world could anyone ever walk in heels this tall? Nevertheless he stayed still as Tim affixed the next heel, all while gritting his teeth.

If he thought that standing on only one heel was weird, standing on both heels was even weirder. Jason placed a hand on the wall to keep himself up. The heels were already killing his ankles. Jason liked to think that he had good balance, but he felt shaky. Why would anyone ever subject themselves to this?

Tim stood up as well, a satisfied smile on his face. He leaned forward and looked up at Jason. Tim placed his hands on Jason’s chest and the smile slowly slid off his lips. “Oh. Now you’re really too tall to kiss. Didn’t think about that…” Tim trailed off and he let his hand slide over Jason’s chest before he walked off.

Jason practically choked on his own spit as he looked over his shoulder. “Tim! What are you doing?”

“Going to bed, just like I promised.” Tim yawned, stretching his arms over his head before turning into the bedroom.

“Tim! Get back here! You need to help me out of these things, god help me!” Jason shouted after him, but he already knew that he wasn’t going to get a response. “Fuck. Fucking dammit.”

How the hell was he supposed to take these things off? It wasn’t as simple as kicking them off like he did with his boots. The straps around his ankles were too tight for that. Jason gritted his teeth. Maybe he could walk over to the couch? No. Too risky when he felt so unstable. Knowing his luck, he’d probably fall and crack his head open on the table.

He placed both of his hands on the wall beside him and slowly starting bending at the knees. With the wall to keep him steady Jason was able to get down on his haunches. He started pulling the straps loose, which was easy enough. The real problem was actually getting the things off of his feet without falling over.

“I swear to god, if I die, I’m gonna haunt your ass, Tim,” Jason muttered as he lifted himself up slightly and tried to pull his foot out of the heel.

Of course things never went his way. It might just be the universe telling him to go fuck off. Jason overbalanced and fell to the side, landing on his arm. He groaned in pain as he managed to kick the heels off. He was going to feel a particular kind of glee when he burned them in the morning.

Maybe he’d do it in Tim’s hungover face.

Jason pushed himself up with a grumble, rubbing his sore shoulder. When he got back to the bedroom he saw to his dismay that Tim had rolled himself in the blankets like a burrito. There was literally nothing left for him.

“I honestly don’t know why I put up with you,” Jason said as he felt around for the edge of the blankets. He managed to grab a hold of one and he tugged at it, unravelling Tim’s burrito. He hadn’t even managed to take off his clothes before he’d crashed in bed and stolen all of Jason’s blankets.

Tim was left on the edge of the bed with no blankets. Served him right.

The next morning Jason was woken up by a loud thud and a shout of pain. It was a very satisfying thing to wake up to.

**Author's Note:**

> [These](http://img5.lwhs.me/images/201305/goods_img/97334_P_1369833105314.jpg) are the heels Tim got. 
> 
> I am a dumpster collecting trash. Join me on [Tumblr](http://flashthroughlight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
